The Game of Surivial
by Anabri
Summary: What a girl thought was just a game turned out to be a battle for her life.


This story is... different. My mom liked it, but I don't know. I hope everyone else likes it. I got the idea for this while I was at the beach. Yup, that's right people, the plot bunnies followed me to the beach. Speakin of the beach, I'm going to Dauphin Island on Monday. Well, I hope everyone likes this story and please review!

**The Game of Survival**

There once was a young girl who went to the beach with her family. It was just a nice summer vacation. Before things went terribly wrong.

The girl was sitting right in the middle of the sand, watching the waves splash against the shore, having the sun beat down on her head. She sighed. It was only her second day at the beach, and she was extremely bored. And she still had three days left to go. She bent over and wrote her last name into the sand, _Possible._

_That means I can do anything,_ she thought proudly, _Including finding something fun to do._ She stared out at the ocean. _Wouldn't it be scary to get trapped in the ocean and have to find a way to get back to land?_ She asked herself. She thought about it for a moment, before her face lit up.

"That's it!" she yelled, jumping up from her spot on the sand, "That's what I'll do!" Her father looked over at her curiously.

"You alright?" he asked, smiling.

She nodded as she ran over to him, and grabbed the inner tube that she had been playing with the day before.

"I'm gonna go play in the water for a while, I just thought of a new game!" she said excitedly, before running back to the ocean.

_I sure do have a spunky daughter,_ her father thought as he laid down on his lounge chair, _She deserves the title of being a Possible_. Her dad closed his eyes, and fell asleep within minutes.

The young girl ran out to the shore, letting the waves wash over her feet.

"Ok, so how am I going to do this?'' she said to herself. "I'm going to be pretending to be lost in the ocean and I have to battle all of the depths of the deep to find land."

The girl turned around and shouted to her dad, "I'm going to be pretending to be lost in the ocean, so if I start screaming help or something, it just means I'm playing!"

"Ok," the dad called back, still asleep. The girl smiled and turned back to the ocean.

_I can use this tube to fight off sea monsters,_ she thought, _Even though it's cheating. _She looked out at the ocean one last time, before running into it, shouting and laughing. Once the water was up to her stomach, she stopped and sat down.

"Oh no!" she cried, starting the game, "I'm stranded in the middle of the ocean!" The second after she said that, a huge wave came out of_ nowhere_ and washed right over the girl's head. She came back up a few seconds later, spitting out salt water. She shook the water out of her head, and gazed out at the endless ocean.

_The waves are a lot bigger and fiercer then they were the day before_, she thought, before casting it aside and returning back to her game. She grabbed her inner tube and pretended that there was a mysterious creature in front of her.

"I don't know what this is, but I'm not taking any chances!" she yelled, as she whacked the water.

The girl was so busy killing her imaginary creature, that she didn't realize that the ocean current was dragging her farther away from her dad, and deeper into the water. Once she finally finished hitting the water, she looked up to find the water almost at her neck. She looked back to the shore. She couldn't even see her dad. A wave of panic washed over her as a real wave hit her, and knocked her off of her feet, dragging her underwater. She tried to swim back up, but the current was too strong. After three times, she was finally able to get past the current, and get back on the surface. After a second of gasping and sputtering, she went to stand up, only to find herself not being able to touch the ground.

_Thank goodness I brought my inner tube_, the girl thought while she frantically reached for her tube. Once she grabbed it, she put it over her and held on. After she floated for a minute, she tried to kick her way back to shore. She move about a foot forward. She breathed a sigh of relief and continued to swim. When her legs got tired, she stopped and put them down to see if she could touch. She could. After silently cheering for a moment, she decided to stop for a second and rest her legs. She should have never done that. The second she stopped moving, was when three very big, strong waves came barreling towards her one after another. The first one knocked her inner tube completely off, sending it flying towards shore. The second one knocked_ her_ off her feet again and sent her headfirst into the water. The third one kept her from swimming back up and dragged her back into the deeper parts of the ocean. The girl fought with every strength she had left to escape the ocean's wrath and save her life. This was when she realized that she was truly in danger. After a minute of fighting the current, she pulled herself free and made it back to the surface. Her whole body was soaking wet, and her face was drenched with ocean water, and from her tears. She took a few deep breaths as she started to tread water. She wanted to stop with all her might, but she knew that she had to keep going. Her life depended on it. No more than two minutes later, another wave, just slightly smaller, washed over her head. She was pushed back underwater, but this time, she was ready. She kicked back up the second she was under. But she wasn't expecting two more stronger waves to come. The first one knocked her forward, but she managed to stay above water. She looked back at the wave that was about to hit her. She was tired, scared, and all she wanted was to be back at the shore with her family.

"_**HELP!**_" the girl screamed one last time, as the wave dragged her down for the final time.

**One Week Later**

Kim Possible was standing in a cemetery in Montana, tears pouring down her face as she stared at the small grave in front of her.

"It's not fair," she whispered, "Joss was so young." Kim still couldn't believe that her 11 year old cousin was... dead. She slowly sat down in front of the Joss's grave. Joss's dad had found her washed up on the shore, half a mile away from where he was sitting. She looked down and the ground and continued to sob, not caring who saw. She remembered when her uncle called and told her family. It was only three days ago.

**Flashback**

Kim was laying on her bed, reading a book, when her mother, Anne Possible, walked into her room.

"Kim," her mom said softly, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure mom," Kim said, marking her page in her book. She sat up, tossed the book aside, and looked at her mother. She was surprised to see tears running down her mom's face.

"Mom, wha," Kim began, but her mom just held up a hand and beckoned for her to follow. Kim got off of the bed and followed her mom into the living room. She had no idea was happening.

Once they got into the living room, Kim was greeted by her twin brothers, who looked as confused as she did. Kim sat down next to them on the couch, while Anne sat in a chair facing them.

"Where's dad?" Jim asked, once everyone was sitting down.

"He's too upset to talk right now," Anne said quietly, tears still falling from her eyes.

_If dad's really upset, _Kim thought, _Then this is really serious._ Anne stared at her kid's faces for a moment before beginning.

"Well, Uncle Slim and Joss, went to the beach four days ago," Anne said, "And... there was an accident."

Kim couldn't take it anymore. "What happened!" she screamed. Anne began to cry harder. Kim looked down. She immedialty felt guilty for yelling at her mother when she was so upset. A minute pasted. Kim looked back up at her mother who was wiping tears from her eyes. Once she was finished, she continued.

"Joss went to go play in the ocean while her father took a nap," she whispered, "And she went to far without realizing it. The current dragged her under and she drowned.

And that's where Kim's memory ceased. She couldn't remember anything else and she didn't want to. She stared at her cousin's grave for a few more minutes, before slowly getting up. She wiped a few tears from her eyes, before slowly walking out of the cemetery.

"Joss thought she was only playing a game," Kim whispered to herself, "And she was. She just didn't realize she was playing the game of survival.


End file.
